


At The End of Day And Night All We Want Is More

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Knotting, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Olivia confesses an interest in animals to some of her closest friends, and ends up on an insane trip through their favorite forms of depravity. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 36





	At The End of Day And Night All We Want Is More

When Olivia confessed to some of her closest friends that she had an interest in bestiality, she did so knowing other women in the Shepards did. She wouldn't have opened up had she thought she would have been branded an outcast for it. But what she hadn't expected was the ravenous output or offers from friends who wanted to show her how it felt, from girls who wanted her to take ap lunge into the deep end and experience their respective, favorite ways to get fucked. These helpful offers came on faster and more abruptly than she was ready for, her head dizzy trying to keep track of all the friends wanting her to follow them, nudging at her to find time for their breed of depravity, and yet a shameless sense of excitable desire twisted through her.

By the time Olivia was done with all of this, she was sure she'd know with crystal clarity just how much she was in to beast cock, and all the praise her friends paid her had her all lit up and eager, blushing and wanting to delve into the depraved world of their kinks together,  
**************************  
Taking two dog cocks at once was a lot more intense an introduction to the world of animal fucking than Olivia expected to be faced with, but she found herself hopelessly drunk on the swells of pleasure that spiked up through her as she gave in to it all, insane as it was. She felt overjoyed and overburdened, trying her best to straighten out her thoughts as each wicked slam into both her mouth and her pussy at the same time filled her head with an excessive rush of pleasures too wicked and too wild to be able to deal with. She felt stuck here, struggling and shivering through the runaway sensations and emotions of pure vigor and reckless heat that began to hit her, crashing waves of ferocious heat and lust that she didn't want to let hold her back.

Lissa lay beside the dancer in a similar position. A kennel full of palace guard dogs was not the kind of place that Olivia would have ever imagined Lissa would want to be, but the princess held dark little secrets she was now overjoyed to be sharing with Olivia, as she moaned in wicked delight, mounted by a dog while leaning forward and licking all the cock of the dog before her, everything she did a show of reckless, frenzied need, of pleasures that hit too strong and too wild for her to consider what she was doing. The cute blonde hard at work getting wrecked beside her left Olivia with even deeper, more certain confidence that she could do this, too.

Olivia was braced for this, ready to get fucked by these big dogs and their thick, red cocks, feeling the knots rub against her lips--both sets of lips--with clumsy motion. Everything about being mounted, heaving this furry weight up over her, felt like precisely what she craved all this time, and she was hopelessly stuck in a position of ravenous need so powerful and so reckless that Olivia felt like she just had to give up to all of it, wanting more and simply refusing to hold back what was quickly taking her by storm. It was excessive and strange, its desires hitting her in a way she needed, a way that she craved.

The pulsating reality of these big dog cocks pounding into her was a lot more exciting than she could have expected, and the pleasure washed over her with throbbing rushes of pleasure more intense than she'd been ready for. This was too much, but its excesses were just what Olivia needed, just what her body craved to sharpen up into the focus and the surrender of something truly powerful. It was a mess, but a mess she found herself happily riding along with the utmost confidence in herself. It was a demanding, insane rush of feelings she felt like she had to make sense of somehow, and the more she tried to do that, the more she felt like she was on an insane course toward bafflement and panic.

As a first taste of animal dick, Olivia found herself completely overwhelmed by pleasures that set her happily alight. Unrepentant pleasures hit her strong, hit her with pure fever and delight. She came hard, and as the dogs forced their knots into her at either end, locking their cocks into her and pumping her body full of hot, gooey messes that she was oddly prepared to take, Olivia knew that dog fucking was absolutely something she wanted more of, and had been right to fantasize about so thoroughly. The hot doggy spunk filled her, and her whole body clenched up with the dizzying thrills and surrender of something she knew she could savour, melting into the delirious joy and warmth of letting it all go.  
***************************  
Olivia's hands grasped the overwhelming length of a meaty horsecock, every breath she took in heavy with the bizarre aroma of pure, animal masculinity. Maribelle stood by her side and let Olivia tend to the cock of her favorite steed, an honour Olivia was happy to throw herself into hard in celebration of the opportunity she'd been given, abandoning all reason and restraint to savour the cock with her tongue in broad, shameless motions, adoring the cock as much as she could. She was startled by the taste and the way it drew her in, by the feelings of want quivering through her body, demanding so much from Olivia, and she felt like she just had to embrace all of it.

"You're doing perfectly, dear. Just keep licking it all over, he loves it when he feels a tongue working along every bit you can get." Maribelle wanted to make sure she bore witness to this, wanting to make absolute sure that her horse was well tended to, but also that Olivia did something truly magical in lavishing the cock with praise. She was absolutely delighted, staring down at the dancer at work licking all over her very first horsecock, proving what she was capable of with each stubborn, forward push. "My, I've never seen a first time horse girl get so excited before."

But the cloying heat hit her just like she needed, and with every motion, Olivia gave herself in deeper to pleasures that felt too good to be true. She kept licking and kissing all over the shaft, forcing her mouth open to suck the head into her mouth and feel the utter size of it as she tried to cram it in. There was nothing she could do to make this any saner, but therein lay the appeal to her. Sucking a horse off wasn't about sanity, and Olivia could feel the hunger rise higher up inside of her as she tried her best to feel out these strange emotions, a storm of feelings and wants she just had to seek more of. Nothing about this made sense, but she found that a warming need and acceptance came over her that she could seek more of, and with each passing second, she felt more ready. More confident.

Forcing herself to take the horsecock back into her mouth, Olivia throated it this time, choking on the wondrous thrill of sucking a horse's fat cock into her mouth and feeling it stretch her throat out. It was the punishment for her insolence and her surrender. It was brutal, but perhaps the best kind of brutal, a sensation so powerful and hazy that it only demanded more submission on her part. Olivia felt like she was transcending shame and reason as she kept pushing, as she explored her way deeper into the commotion and the confusion of sucking on this big cock, embracing her most reckless cravings. Restraint was an obstacle, one she left by the wayside as she pushed on harder, as she shoved further forward and indulged in her greedy desires, lust throbbing out of control as each deeper push felt mor and more incredible. She was on fire, and the great thrills of giving in ruled her now as she sucked off this hung horse as hard as she could.

The force of his load pushed her head back in shock as her throat filled with cum and her mouth overflowed. She had to pull back, shocked and shaken as the erupting horsecock covered her face in creamy, thick horse jizz, and she could not have been happier with the mess being made of her, the utter joy of giving in. She felt conquered, brutalized, worn down by so much more pleasure and heat than she could handle, but within that aching, aimless joy lay something beautiful, and she felt overwhelmed by the pleasure of giving in to it all. Olivia stared at the twitching cock, then back to Maribelle. "He's amazing. Can I keep going?"

"If you don't let him break in both your other holes, I'm never letting you in my stables again," Maribelle promised.  
*****************************  
Olivia never would have considered Sully to be a 'genius'. She was a shred warrior, and a good friend. But as the gryphon's front claw shoved her face down into the ground and an absolute monster of a cock rammed into her from behind, Olivia found herself howling, "Sully, you're a genius!" She couldn't move much, but the overwhelming thrills of getting held down and pounded senseless left her happy regardless, body burning with the shameless thrill and haze of something so beautiful and so primal that she simply didn't care. Every part of her body burned for more, and she refused to hold back the dizzy cries of pleasure spilling from her lips with each clumsy heave.

Sully was happy to give up control just as hard, to surrender to the brutal slams and vigorous heat of getting ravaged by the mad thrusts into her waiting hole. She received a griffon cock violating her pussy too, laying feverish waste to her and making her cry out with delight. "There's only a few special days out of the year where they are this intense!" she gasped. "No females around, middle of mating season... We're the only thing around for miles, and now what are we?'

It didn't need to be said, but Olivia was a squealing wreck happy to be made this creature's fucktoy, loving the feeling of senseless slams into her pussy. It was a different treatment from the well trained horse who let her do what she wanted and take it at her own pace, as this beast deep in the harshest and most feral parts of mating season put her through her paces. It was brutality, but in a way, she felt ready to embrace, the pleasures rising harsher and messier as she did her best to handle all these feelings. This beast was too much to handle, but its excesses were incredible. Sully was a woman of incredible strength and fire, but even she happily melted under the touch and dominance of this beat, and anything good enough to make Sully submit was surely good enough for her, too.

With that in mind, Olivia gave in deeper, embracing her most shameless and wild sensations, moaning in hotter, more appreciative surrender now to pleasures that continues to spiral further out of control, demanding that she keep giving up, throbbing through her body with unraveling vigor and a fever she was just unable to help. The bizarre rollercoaster of beast cock was taking her into new all new territory, but she was absolutely overwhelmed and hungry, wanting to let herself completely surrender to the pleasure and the fever that hit her. The feeling of a thick, uncompromising cock ravaging her with the intent of impregnating her, no matter how much it wasn't going to happen, brought on all new swells of pure excitement for Olivia, and she didn't want to let up now on these shameless pleasures, as they grew messier and harsher and continued to break her down completely.

Her cries of shaky orgasmic bliss were As loud as the shy dancer could muster, but still paled in comparison to the volume of the wild beast hollering out in pleasure as he filled her up. The one fucking Sully came seconds later, but the knight was much more firm and powerful in the noise she was able to admit, an expression of raw orgasmic fire as she embraced these shaky sensations and let herself completely give in, moaning hard, hot, with volume and confidence aplenty. It was almost too much to bear. Olivia watched Sully take this breeding frenzy with all the strength in the world, and it filled her with renewed understanding and respect.  
***************************  
"How can it even fit inside of me?" Olivia shrieked as she gripped the empty food trough for the Wyvern, staring up at Cherche with the most frenzied and confused of sensations, all while the massive pseudodragon cock rammed its way deep into her ass and sent her spiraling into a shameless pulse of pleasures more intense and mor feverish than she had ever the slightest idea how to deal with. "Gods, I feel like I'm on fire!" She was overwhelmed, dizzy, but she was also lit up with pleasures she couldn't help but lose, aflame with a sensation of being completely ruined and brutalized by the pleasures hitting her.

"Isn't it amazing?" Cherche asked, fingers gripping at the door to the pen where the wyvern was, breath tense at the mere sight of another woman getting ravaged and claimed by the creature. She was an absolutely shameless slut for wyvern cock. Always had been. Even seeing her deal with this felt like a lot, bringing on excessive waves of excitement and hunger she was happy to keep rolling with, giving in deeper as her body throbbed and she gave in deeper to the feelings and the fires that built up stronger within her, and she didn't know how to contain these desires. "He's a big one, too. You've got all of it up your ass? That's impressive, just keep going. I love watching you go, you're doing amazingly." She was hot, overwhelmed, full of want and an utterly shameless rush of pleasure that simply did not want to stop.

"He's so big! Thank you for this, Cherche, it's amazing!" Olivia hadn't run into a beast cock yet that she didn't love feeling inside of her, but she found herself still awash with all manner of sensations and feelings of newness that burned through her. She was happy to be here, happy to get taken so hard and so fast by such an incredible creature, moaning hotter and louder through all these sensations, confident in her surrender and in the idea that all she wanted was to give up completely. As long as she remained right here, getting ruined and ravaged, she didn't need anything but the wild thrill of giving in, falling deeper into a joy she wanted to give up to, confidence bearing down upon her with such fire and vigor that it almost didn't make sense to her.

The thrusts kept up. Like with the griffons, the wyvern was savage in his claiming of her body, stretching out her tight ass and subjecting Olivia to a pounding that had her dizzy, backside trembling from the vigor of these powerful slams forward. The pleasure was almost too much to deal with, but she was happy to give up to it fully, to give in deeper and hotter, moaning louder in the thrill of giving herself up like this. It was ecstasy, pleasures rising up through her body with a certainty and a conviction she just needed to keep giving up to, and she didn't want to let up. Every grunt and tense breath from the beast was utter ferocity, and she needed only give herself up to it.

Each orgasm felt better than the last. It was almost too much to believe, but the pleasure kept her aching, craving. With wild squeals, she gave up to yet another rush of pleasure, this time the indecent joy of having her ass pounded raw, and she was not shy about letting loose the moans, cries of pleasure and confidence all spilling now from her lips as she gave in completely. The flood of messy, molten spunk made her lose her mind, and she felt utterly overjoyed as she gave up like this. Yet another wild, exhausting trip through pleasure, and Olivia wasn't sure it would ever get old.  
**********************************  
"I always thought that 'fucking like rabbits' was just a saying," Olivia whined, as she felt the dizzy, throbbing thrill of remaining pinned down to the ground. She hadn't moved in hours, save for how Panne's utterly vicious thrusts had pushed her along the floor as the intensity behind her aggressions rose. The pleasure was utterly intoxicating and simply wasn't letting up. Panne was in her beast form, and a massive, dripping cock rammed into her pussy and laid waste to her, with such pointed and vicious intensity that Olivia just couldn't fight the pleasure and challenging her to struggle under feelings she just needed more of.

Panne didn't speak in her beast form, but she didn't need to; the wicked thrusts spoke for themselves. She was stuck here, confused and aimless and falling into the foggy desires deeper. She lost control of herself, using the intense stamina she was capable of weaponizing against Olivia and using all of it for her own wicked ends hammering into her with the faint idea that maybe she could get away with breeding her friend, continuing her race and simply not letting on to Olivia that that was the plan until it was already too late. Such a thought was definitely a bit out there, but it didn't matter, as she pinned her down and ravaged her absolutely senseless.

The hours had spun off into an endless, clumsy mess of orgasms that all bled together and ran with little clarity or certainty. But it was also utter bliss for Olivia now, as she lay twisting about on the floor, helpless and frantic. "I'm so sorry that I didn't think about this," she moaned. "I wanted to feel these cocks, and I never imagined that one of my won friends had a fat cock waiting to fill me up!" She was amazed, and any bashful clumsiness in her words had long since melted away. Olivia was the victim of so much oversexed haze that she felt like all she could do was let it happen now, giving in to the pleasures and allowing herself to succumb deeper. Restraint was overrated. All she truly wanted was to get ruined and ravaged, and nothing else mattered to her in this state.

Nothing else mattered to Panne, either, whose wild slams forward and shameless howls of pleasure came on strong, shameless. She buried her cock into Olivia again Each time she came was balls deep inside of her, caring only about trying to knock up the cute dancer in secret. Olivia didn't care; she was a babbling, cock drunk mess moaning in bliss every time, and there was no reason to hold back the pleasure and the desire of this mess. Her orgasms buried any concerns, and after being rutted by so many creatures who couldn't breed her, the reality of how much Panne's actually potent threat washed over her added on something completely wild.  
********************************  
After Panne's reckless use of her body, Olivia felt ready to deal with whatever madness the dragons had in store for her. Tiki, Nowi, and Nah offered her a chance to experience dragon cock, and she felt like she had a clear sense now of exactly what that probably meant and what she would be dealing with, and felt ready to embrace all of it. But she wasn't. She didn't even know how much she wasn't until it was already too late and the manaketes all shifted into their draconic forms, changing and reaching out for her with utterly wicked intentions and a shameless greed that knew only one thing.

Three massive, oversized dragon girlcocks plunged into Olivia's holes at the same time. She hadn't the slightest idea which dragon was which; it was impossible to really tell the difference between them while being so hopelessly fuck-addled and stuffed full of dick. She felt hopeless here, stuck in a position of heat and surrender too strong to be able to deal with, everything inside of her body lit up and demanding that she give up harder. It was bafflement and delirium, but she was happy to take it. It was more chaotic than the kennel orgy, and she was happy to lose track of everything, happy to abandon all reason for the sake of pleasures burning through her body with singular conviction and desperation.

Olivia was relieved that this came last. She wasn't sure how handling this sort of madness first would have felt, and she knew it was all just too much to keep track of, her body struggling under the rush of pleasures she just had to keep giving into, abandoning reason and understanding for something so much more powerful and incredible. She continued to give in, falling deeper into the throbbing sway of desire and ecstasy that washed across her throbbing body. As long as she had this to enjoy, she didn't feel like she needed anything else. It wasn't something she'd say she'd swear off all other forms of beast dick for, but if an experience like this had been her first, she had no idea how she could have felt anything fresh and crazy in the wyvern stables or out with the griffons.

Choking on one cock while having two more ravage her holes was everything that Olivia needed all at once. She was being stretched, pushed to her limits, and the idea of giving up was almost too much to help. Her entire body burned with need, and as she came, she felt like she had been ravaged. Thoroughly worn down and depraved by these dragon girls, whose utter brutality knew no bounds and whose readiness to push her into shameless bliss was almost too good to believe. Especially as they all came with feral roars and their erupting cocks filled her with so much spunk that she couldn't fathom dealing with this plunge into madness. It was too good to believe, and she came her brains out, sent plunging rapidly into another orgasm just from feeling all these cum loads fill her up, and she knew there was nowhere to go but up. No matter how much she fell.  
*****************************  
After everything that Olivia had been through, she was left in a position of such utter warmth that she didn't know how to deal with this all. When she came back to answer her friends on which she liked most, she played coy. Coyer than she thought she was going to be playing, but she couldn't help herself.

"I don't know if I picked a favorite," she cooed. "I think I'm going to need a lot more practice before I know, and maybe instead, I should get gangbanged by all those huge cocks at once so I can decide which ones feel best." She smiled wide as the girls all looked at her. Whether to watch someone get fucked, to have a friend to get fucked alongside, or because their massive, beastly girlcocks needed tending to, nobody mined her cheeky answer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
